Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 2. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Plant = Choice and |Zombie = |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star, and Far Future lawn mowers |before = Far Future - Day 1 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 3 (Chinese version) |EM = Four (two ✕, two △)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Future Zombies at level 1. Difficulty The player must deal with the Shield Zombie, which will block projectile shots for a short amount of time, and repeatedly put up its shield over and over again. Cheap plants that do damage without projectiles like Snapdragon are effective against these. The newly obtained Blover will help dealing with the Jetpack Zombies easily in this level, and because of that, the difficulty has been raised with this level having two flags. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |zombie6 = 1 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 3 2 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 5 2 4 4 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies :See Far Future - Day 2#Strategies Gallery NewFF2M.png|Level menu NewFF2G1.png NewFF2G2.png|Final wave NewFF2R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked new Shrinking Violet - Far Future Day 2 (Ep.115)|By |-| Hard mode= Far Future |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Plant = Choice and |Zombie = : |before = Far Future - Day 1 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 3 (Chinese version) |EM = Four (two ✕, two △)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty Powerful plants or level 2 plants should be brought, especially those can penetrate multiple targets at a time to deal with the Shield Zombies, as the zombies have more health. However, the level can still be easy. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |zombie6 = 1 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 3 2 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 5 2 4 4 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Do as what you did to complete easy mode, but it is recommended to use powerful attack plants or Level 2 attack plants instead. Gallery NewFF2HG1.png NewFF2HG2.png|Final wave NewFF2HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked new Shrinking Violet - Far Future Day 2 (Ep.115)|By How would you rate this Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag